Tormenting Waters
by Nessiel
Summary: Haruhi was always a very special addition to the host club, but just how special is she really? Can her knight in shining armor come to her rescue when she is in need?
1. Waking

**My first FanFic. Review if I should continue.**

**I do not, nor will I ever, own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Kyoya lay in his bed thinking of the day before. It had been the end of the school year, Honey and Mori had graduated. Although the club still had its other members, that was going to impact it greatly. He hoped that he wouldn't have to find a replacement for Haruhi as well, considering that she had her debt paid off. He slid his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. At first all he could think about was the financial burden, but then began to realize he would indeed miss them being members of the club. He then drifted off to sleep.

Haruhi was preparing breakfast when she heard a persistent knocking at her door. It was only the first day of vacation, and yet she was sure that it was the host club, Tamaki in particular, coming to see her. Haruhi walked over to the door, looked through it, and saw that her suspicions were correct. She opened the door only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Tamaki.

"Daddy missed his little girl so much! Did she miss me too? Oh you're just so cute!" As Tamaki carried on about her, rubbing his face all over hers in adoration, the twins simply invited themselves inside.

"What's for lunch Haruhi?" they asked in unison.

"Guys come on, I wasn't cooking for you!" She exclaimed, a bit annoyed at their unannounced visit.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey came flying into the room, spinning her into a hug and pulling her away from Tamaki, grateful for the interruption. "Haru-chan, don't worry, I wont make you cook for me, and besides, this isn't our last stop!"

Just as she was able to turn off the stove, she was grabbed and pulled out of her small apartment, the door slamming behind them.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Haruhi asked as the limo drove away.

"We're going to go get Kyo-chan, of course!" Honey said, exuberant as always.

"But, what are we going to do? its only the day after school has gotten out, its not like we've been apart very long."

"Haru-chan I missed you! And besides, we should be celebrating that there is no more school! And we brought cake!" Honey seemed to melt away at the thought.

"So, does Kyoya-Sempai know that we are coming?" They all turned to look at her.

"No, he doesn't. Just like we didn't tell you! It's a surprise!" Tamaki tackled her into another hug.

"So, what is he isn't home, or slams the door in our face?" She had a point, of any of the hosts, Kyoya was going to be the least happy to see them all on his doorstep. All of their faces fell.

"Then we can kidnap him!" Tamaki shouted hopefully.

"I don't think that will work. We'll just have to hope he is in a decent mood..."

The limo pulled up to the driveway and Tamaki burst out of it, running to the door, followed by the twins, Mori carrying Honey, and then Haruhi. She wasn't too excited, having her day stolen from her. When they got to the door Tamaki eagerly rang the bell. A moment later a butler greeted us.

"How can I help you?"

"We are here to see Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed as he entered the mansion.

"I will inform him of your arrival." The butler quickly disappeared up a flight of stairs. She had never been inside of Kyoya's home, it was bigger than she had expected. Her entire apartment could easily fit inside a single one of any of the rooms in this house.. if you could call THIS a house.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the butler's return. He approached them looking rather unsettled. "Master Kyoya is not currently prepared for company due to the early hour. I'm sorry." The butler gave a slight bow of apology. In other words, Kyoya was not in any way a morning person, and there was no servant in this house that was willing to wake him.

"That's ok! We are his friends; I am going to go see him anyway if that is ok." Tamaki was so eager, but so foolish as well. They all knew he would be trouble to wake up, but Tamaki had courage from momentarily forgetting the danger.

The butler gave a slight, nervous nod and Tamaki ran up the stairs, the rest of them following, afraid of what may happen, but fully willing to let Tamaki take the blows. They reached a door down a long hallway, Tamaki entered without even knocking.

"Tamaki, don't you think you should at least knock?" Haruhi scolded.

"Not to worry Haruhi, is bed is still separate from this room." Mori told her, being the only one who realized that we commoners wouldn't have houses like this. Damn rich people

We entered the room and took a seat while Tamaki continued to the next flight of stairs. He paused at the base of them, the nerves beginning to kick in. "Haruhi, you come with me! He probably won't hurt you!" Before she had time to object he had ripped her out of her seat and pulled her up the steps.

"Wait, sempai!" She tried to struggle away from him as we stood at the door.

He held his finger to his lip and knocked at the door. "Kyoya, wake up…"

No answer.

"Kyoya, we are coming in." Tamaki opened the door slowly to reveal a sleeping Kyoya. His hair was a complete mess, his glasses off as well as his shirt. He showed no signs of stirring. Tamaki pulled her to the side of the bed and poked him. "Time to wake up now…"

Before she knew quite what was happening an object was picked up from a table to his side and hurtled at Tamaki's head, who dashed behind her for protection. "Tamaki, get out." He mumbled. Tamaki started to slink back toward the door, but pushed her toward him.

Haruhi looked at the tables on either side of his bed, seeing sufficient ammunition for another assault. Thinking it would be the best way to defend herself against a subconscious attack, She lightly grabbed Kyoya's hand to keep it from flailing objects and whispered to him. "Kyoya, it's time to wake up." Before either of them knew what was happening, he had slid out of her grip and lunged forward to grab something… Haruhi!

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Packing

She gasped as she felt herself being pulled down onto the bed. She hit the bed and almost immediately was pulled against him by her waist, her body flush against his.

"Hm... Haruhi... Nice to see you…." His eyes flashed toward her face for a second, but she quickly realized that he was still completely asleep. She struggled trying to get away from him only to find his grip tightening.

"MOMMY SHOULD NOT TOUCH HARUHI LIKE THAT!" Tamaki was panicking beside the bed, completely distraught by the scene forming in front of him. "Oh Haruhi! I'm so sorry for bringing you here! Help! I'll get help!" Tamaki turned and tripped on his face on his way to the steps. He slowly got back up and rushed back to the others.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya's sleeping face in front of her. She had never seen him like this, not hiding behind a mask of disproval and emptiness. He looked so peaceful, and so… handsome. _Why am I thinking about him that way?_ She couldn't help it, but it disturbed her. "Kyoya-Sempai? Wake up." She still was not being very forceful, in case he got angry at her as he did Tamaki. She gently nudged against his shoulder a few times.

She felt him stirring, but still not quite awake. She pushed her hand into his chest a few more times. "Sempai?" He pulled her closer, and that seemed to catch his attention. He opened his eyes.

"Haruhi?" He looked down at her with considerable surprise, and then quickly relinquished his hold. "I assume this was not your doing. I am sorry."

She was blushing at this point, and could only muster a slight bow of her head in acknowledgement. He got up and once again she realized he wasn't fully dressed, so she left the room as he found a shirt, running into a hurried Tamaki on her way down. They both nearly fell down the stairs, but were caught by Mori, who was brought to rescue her from the clutches of the Shadow King.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. "We thought Kyo-chan was never going to let you out!" He looked at her as if he had truly been worried for her safety.

"He didn't hurt me Honey-sempai, don't worry. He was up when I left the room, it should be safe now, I think." Haruhi turned to Tamaki, who was still very nervous about that room.

"I think it would be best if we waited for him downstairs." With that he flew downstairs and huddled in the corner of the couch, dangerously close to finding a place to grow mushrooms.

A few moments later, Kyoya came down the stairs to greet them, with no hint at being happy to see them whatsoever. "I assume that you are going to tell me what this is all about now." He glared at Tamaki, knowing fully who had orchestrated the plan to wake him.

"We thought it would be a good day to spend at the beach, it would be good to celebrate Mori and Honey's graduation, and this time we can go without the girls, so Haruhi doesn't have to hide the whole time." Tamaki tried to make it sound as appealing as possible. She had to admit, it did sound nice, and she would be able to swim this time. Though this may have been a plot for them to get her into a swim suit again. There was no way she was going to let the twins near her with their designs, either.

"I suppose that would be alright. My family's property on the beach is still at our disposal, though there will be no servants there for us. However I think we can manage. I assume we will be spending the night there as well. I have cloths there as it is one of my family's estates, though I assume you have all prepared a bag and are ready to leave?" His eyes flashed at Haruhi, correctly assuming that she had been kidnapped without warning.

They all looked to her. It was their fault that she had left without cloths. Hell, her breakfast was still on the stove.

"You can wear our cloths, Haruhi" The twins hissed on either side of her, making her jump.

"Can't you guys just take me back to my house to let me get my clothes?" She asked, knowing they would disprove because of her lack of fashion.

"That won't be necessary Haruhi; we have everything you will require here. I do have a sister, you know, and we all have a healthy supply of cloths. Everyone, Haruhi and I will be down shortly. Please wait for us downstairs." She grimaced, knowing that in borrowing his sister's clothing, she would be dressing girly.

After they all left she was alone with Kyoya. "Kyoya-sempai, are you sure it's okay that I borrow her cloths? I don't even know your sister."

"She doesn't even use most of her cloths, though you can ask her about it yourself if you'd like." He stood packing his own bag very quickly and efficiently.

"Sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" he turned to her intently watching her, which made her nervous.

"I just wanted to apologize… for this morning. I didn't mean to…" His stare made her stutter and left her mind blank.

"There is no need to be sorry Haruhi. I know that Tamaki probably made you enter my room. I also realize that it was likely my actions causing you to end up in my bed. So it is really me that needs to apologize." She blushed when she thought of being in his arms in bed.

He finished packing his bag and put his hand on her back, leading her out the door. The butler took his bag downstairs while they made our way across the house to his sister's room.

"Fuyumi?" Kyoya knocked on the door. "We would like to borrow some of your clothes for a couple days, if you don't mind."

At hearing this, she quickly threw her door open and pulled them inside. "Oh, I get to help little Haruhi look like a beautiful little princess! You won't be able to resist her after you see the cloths I am going to put her in, Kyoya!" She grabbed her arm and whisked her away before she had the chance to object. Kyoya simply looked amused and walked out the door.

"Are you sure this is ok?" She asked her as she pulled out countless outfits (Including some sleepwear and lingerie).

"Of course! I just love it when people can show off my clothes! Now, I've packed you some nice dresses, some casual and cute stuff, a couple swim suits and some stuff for the bedroom, if you get what I'm trying to say." She giggled. "I guess that would be more for Kyoya than for you. Anyway, have fun!" She pushed Haruhi out of her room and into her brother.

"Sorry again, Kyoya-sempai."

"Not a problem Haruhi. " He slipped his head into his sister's room. "Thank you Fuyumi." He sounded half sarcastic. He must have heard what she said, a thought that made her blush. They made their way back to the others, now with two bags that had been filled for her. She would never need that many cloths for a night or two…

"Let's go" Kyoya really was all business. He slid into the limo beside the other waiting hosts as the driver put our bags in the trunk. She slid in next to Kyoya and they were off.


	3. Swimming

The first thing she heard was the twins quietly giggling. She had fallen asleep during the car ride, and was completely out of it still.

"Do you think we should wake her?" The twins asked in unison.

"NO! She looks so peaceful! Daddy doesn't want his little girl woken up!" Tamaki tried his best to remain quiet while yelling at the twins.

She became aware of the constant typing next to her, no doubt it was Kyoya. She opened my eyes to look over at everyone and stop them from fussing, only realizing that what she had fallen asleep on was Kyoya. her jumped up in her seat, startled, backed away from Kyoya and apologized again.

"Sorry, sempai." She looked at my feet, blushing.

"No harm done, Haruhi." He flashed her a smirk that made her feel awkward. His eyes always held deeper meaning. It had almost seemed as if he had enjoyed being that close to her, but he would never admit that. "We'll be arriving soon." He closed he laptop and turned to her. "You can take a nap when we arrive, if you are tired."

She had been feeling tired. The day before had been a long day, and she was planning to take today to enjoy being on vacation and catch up on sleep, but what was she thinking? Never a dull moment around the host club. She nodded in response.

Just as she had begun to get very annoyed at Tamaki for constantly telling her she should fall asleep on him, they arrived. Haruhi stepped out of the limo and looked at the house. _Has it grown since last time?_ The house was huge. She probably just didn't remember, considering last time she was there as a host.

They followed Kyoya inside with their bags. On one side of the house, he led them to 3 rooms. One for Tamaki, one for Honey and Mori, and one for Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi, your room will be this way." She turned to follow Kyoya to the other end of the house when Tamaki came bursting out of his room.

"No! Mommy cannot share a room with our little Haruhi! He just can't!"

"Tamaki, I do not intend to share a room with her. As you can see, there are only three rooms on this end of the house, she will have her own room on the other side." Seemingly satisfied, Tamaki went back into his room. Kyoya grabbed one of her bags and continued walking until they reached her room. It was right across the hall from where he was staying.

"Kyoya-sempai, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it Haruhi?" he turned to look at her.

"Why did you give me the room across from you? I would have thought that you would give it to Tamaki." Tamaki was his best friend, of course.

"Well Haruhi, I didn't want the twins there, because whoever sleeps close to them seems to be victim to their gamed throughout the night. I figured if I had left you in a room at their end of the house, you would be their primary target. But I wasn't going to sleep this close to them myself, you see?"

"Wow, thanks sempai."

"Not a problem Haruhi, I couldn't have a young lady being molested in my house, under my watch." With that he turned and went into his room.

After she got settled in, she went downstairs to prepare some lunch for everyone. It wasn't long at all before she had a meal warming on the stove and the smells drifted through the house, causing the rest of the host to come downstairs in search of the food.

Mori and Honey were the first to come down. They sat down and she placed food in front of them. After quickly thanking her, Mori and Honey began to eat.

"Wow, Haru-chan! I didn't know that you could cook like this! It's so yummy! Almost as yummy as sweets!" Knowing Honey, that was a great compliment.

She started filling the other 5 bowls with food and they were quickly joined by the twins, followed by Tamaki and Kyoya. They all sat at the table and ate.

"This is what commoners eat?" She heard Hikaru whisper to Kaoru. "It actually isn't that bad"

"That's probably because Haruhi made it, don't you think?" They continued on their conversation as if She couldn't hear them.

"Oh! My precious Haruhi went through all the trouble to cook for us! She's just the sweetest thing!" Tamaki as always was overly excited.

After they had finished their food and cleaned up, Honey suggested that they all go to the beach and play while it was hot and sunny.

"Sure Honey, that sounds like fun, just give me a chance to get a swim suit on and I'll be right out." She went up to her room and began rummaging through the bags Fuyumi had packed for her. As far as she could tell, she had two choices. There was one red one-piece swim suit that had a halter-top and ruffles, and a black bikini that was very small and tight looking. Obviously, her first choice was going to be the red one-piece.

Haruhi pulled the suit from the bag and walked toward her door to close it and change her cloths. Before she had a chance to do this, the twins ran into her room, grabbed the swim suit, and bolted down the hallway.

"Hey! Give that back you guys!"

"No! You have another! Use that one!" They ran into their room, and she stood there pounding on the door. There was no way they were going to give that back to her. She sighed, realizing that she now only had one choice. She went back to her room and put on the bikini with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Honey was already splashing around with Tamaki in the water by the time she got to the beach. Mori was close by, Kyoya was on his computer typing away, and the twins were nowhere to be seen. She stood there for a minute, enjoying how warm the day was. The sun was high in the sky but not too hot, there was very little wind, the sand was soft under her feet, and it was very quiet being that they were on a private beach. Quiet, that is of course for Honey's squealing.

"Haru-chan! Come play with me!" Honey waved at her for a moment, then was assaulted with splashing by Tamaki, who took advantage of his distraction.

"I think I'll wait until you and Tamaki-sempai are done with each other, Honey-sempai!" She let out a laugh, they were already soaking wet from head to toe. She started to get comfortable on the sand, but before she had a chance…

"Haruhi, we're going swimming!" The twins charged up from behind her and picked her up roughly. They charged toward the ocean.

"No guys! This isn't funny! Come on, put me down!" _Splash!_

"Well, she did say to put her down…" The twins said in unison as they walked out of the water, leaving her completely drenched.

"We're going to go back inside." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, this is boring now." Hikaru added. They both walked away, seemingly disinterested in the rest of them.

Feeling a bit safer now that the twins had gone, she stripped herself of her soggy cloths and joined the other hosts in the water. When Tamaki looked up and saw her, her outfit earned a blush, but nothing more was said.

After a couple hours of swimming and splashing with Tamaki, Honey and Mori, they all walked out of the water exhausted. They all started walking toward the house.

"Go on ahead guys, I think I want to lay here in the sun for a while." Haruhi spread a towel down and lay on her stomach. The warm sun felt good on her back and it was going to help her dry too. They all continued into the house, only Kyoya turning to watch her briefly before going inside.

She didn't intend to, but she ended up drifting off to sleep…


	4. Confession

Meanwhile, in the house…

"I wonder what Haru-chan is going to make for dinner!"

"But we didn't bring our little girl here to work! That isn't fair to her!" Tamaki complained. "Though I wouldn't mind it if she did cook more for us..." and he was lost in dreamland.

"I have arranged for dinner to be delivered tonight, Tamaki is right, she wasn't brought here to work any more than you all were." Kyoya stated. He wondered where Haruhi was. It was starting to get dark, and yet she still hadn't returned.

He left his beach house and walked to the water where he had last seen here. She was still there, lying on her towel in her swim suit. He sat by her for a few minutes, wondering he was going to wake her up or not. It was then that he looked down the beach, seeing the two boys who had caused so much trouble for them the last time. They were walking down his beach toward them. He would call security when they reached the house.

Without hesitation, Kyoya swiftly but gently lifted Haruhi into his arms, bridal style. She must have been very tired, because she didn't even wake up.

As he walked toward the house she shifted slightly, pulling him closer and putting her head on his chest while she slept. "Kyoya…" she whispered his name without even knowing it. He froze. He felt warmth growing inside himself. Did she have feelings for him? He thought about this for a moment. He had always distanced himself from people. He never wanted to be close to anyone. He was cold.

Holding her tiny frame as she slept, he felt as if his heart was beginning to thaw. He had never considered opening up to anyone. He had never cared for anyone. He had to admit, he found something different about her from the moment he had seen her. She was special. Her mind worked in amazing ways and he had truly never had anything to dislike about her. She had even stood up to his father for him… Maybe he had learned to love.

He had gotten lost in thought and she began to stir in his arms again. "Kyoya-sempai?" She was actually awake this time, but still sleepy.

"Yes, Haruhi?" He began to walk again, slowly.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep on the beach. It was getting dark and I didn't want you to stay out here alone." Kyoya smiled down at her, warmer than she had ever seen him look.

By the time they reached the house she had fallen back to sleep.

"MOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HARUHI?" Tamaki rushed to Kyoya as soon as he came through the door carrying her.

Kyoya held his finger to his lips. "She fell asleep. I am going to take her to her room." He walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Once in her room he sat down on her bed with her. She was still in her bikini. It wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in that... but there was no way he was going to change her clothes for her. He blushed at the thought.

"Haruhi, Haruhi wake up" He shook her gently, reluctant to wake her. She started to wake up slowly. "Haruhi, get changed so you don't sleep in your bikini. I am going to go downstairs and bring you some food. I'll be back in a minute." He waited to leave until she got up to be sure she wouldn't just doze back off. As he was leaving he heard the shower turn on. He couldn't help but think of her in that little black bikini…

Haruhi turned the water on hot. She slipped her bottoms off and pulled the strings holding her top up. She stepped into the shower to soak in the soothing water. At first she had thought that she was dreaming when she felt Kyoya holding her. It wasn't something that she would object to by any means, but he had only done that to get her off the beach. He didn't return her feelings, he couldn't, he was so detached. She wished he would hold her that close more often. She wanted to be much more to him than just another member of the host club.

She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. Once in her room she stood at her bag of cloths in search of something to wear. Something that Fuyumi hadn't packed for Kyoya's benefit. The most modest thing she found was small black shorts and a thin matching top. It didn't look like pajamas. It looked like lingerie. And what was it with that family and black? She put the top on and was about to put on the shorts when she heard her door open. She turned around and gasped. As quickly as he had opened the door, he had slammed it shut again.

Haruhi was traumatized. Kyoya had seen her in underwear. Why did it have to be him of all people? She was grateful, however, that it hadn't been the twins. They probably would have taken pictures, and she'd never live it down.

Meanwhile Kyoya stood outside her door. _'DAMNIT! I knew she was going to be getting dressed! Why didn't I knock! I just assumed that she'd be done by now! She is going to hate me…'_

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi called nervously from inside the room after putting on her shorts.

He replaced his emotionless mask before answering her. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Um, do you think you I could borrow a shirt from you? There is just nothing in this bag that's practical to sleep in…" She didn't sound angry.

"Sure, Haruhi. I'll be right back." He went to his room and got her a white button-up shirt. He was sure to knock when he got back.

"You can come in."

When Kyoya walked into the room she was still not wearing much. His eyes went wide with surprise for a moment as he saw her, and saw the sexy lingerie that his sister had packed for her. He started at her in awe for only a moment before regaining his composure and handing her the shirt. She quickly took it and put it on.

"I am sorry about earlier, I should have knocked." Kyoya's mask was back.

"Don't worry about it, Kyoya-sempai. I probably should have locked the door." She gave him a small laugh to show that all was forgiven. Truthfully she wanted the subject to be dropped, it made her feel awkward and wanted to forget about it. "So is that for me?" She gestured to the food Kyoya was holding; he had almost forgotten he had it.

"Yes, it is. Everyone else has already eaten. I assume you'd prefer to eat up here…" He hinted at her clothing, causing Haruhi to blush deeply.

"You know it's your sister's fault. She only packed things like this for me."

_I'll have to thank her later…_

She took the food and sat in the middle of her bed. She patted the space in front of her, inviting Kyoya to join her, which he willingly did.

"Wow, this is really good sempai!"

"I knew you liked sushi." Kyoya flashed her another smile. It was rare to see him actually smile, more often it was a smirk. "And Haruhi?"

Her mouth was full. "Mm?"

"Why do you insist on using the honorific? You know by now, we are all your family. You do not have to call me sempai." He felt the need to reduce the distance between them.

She gulped. "Um, ok, Kyoya..." She glanced at him as she said it, testing it out. She blushed slightly, feeling closer to him. A slight satisfaction was visible in his eyes for just a moment before he regained his composure again. She was just finishing her food when he spoke again.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes sem-… Kyoya?" She smiled after using his name.

He slowly closed the distance between them so he was as close as he could be to her without touching her. "I think I am falling for you…"


	5. Lust

Kyoya's dark eyes were fiery and passionate the moment he made his confession to her, but almost immediately his mask returned. Haruhi swallowed. She couldn't speak. She could barely breathe! Did he really just say that? Her mind was going crazy now. She was confused and conflicted, but happy at the same time. She was developing feelings for him, but was in no way prepared to admit it. Even if she did, what would the club say?

Kyoya watched Haruhi closely as she stared at him, stunned. He wanted her to say something, to say anything. He had made a mistake. He felt his heart wrench in an unfamiliar way, having never let himself care for someone as he had come to care for her. He had left himself vulnerable, and it was obvious that she did not return his love. He averted his eyes.

"My apologies, Haruhi. I'll take your plate downstairs, if you'll excuse me." He grabbed her plate and swiftly left the room. 'How could I have been so stupid? She can't think of me in that way. I should have just kept my mouth shut. She will never be comfortable around me now.'

Haruhi was still sitting on the bed stunned when Kyoya was gone, just barely coming to her senses. 'Of course I have feelings for him, how could I not? Like all of the host members, he was handsome and endearing, but unlike the others, Kyoya also had the advantage of a brilliant mind. There is just no way I would have been able to tell him, I was just too nervous. But he probably thinks I hate him now! All I did was stare at him like an idiot!' Haruhi stayed on her bed, frustrated with herself for not being better with relationships, as she was at just about everything else.

Kyoya returned the dishes to the kitchen and went to sit on the sofa nearest the fireplace. The other hosts watched him walk down, though no one dared approach him, as the anger was visibly seeping from him. Hikaru had made eye contact with him, only for him to feel Kyoya's eyes thrusting mental daggers of fury into his own eyes.

It was hours later when Haruhi went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Everyone had since gone to bed, and the house was dark and quiet. She had been tossing and turning in her bed since Kyoya had left. She wasn't able to get him out of her head. After leaving the kitchen she turned to see Kyoya. He was asleep on the sofa, sitting in the same place in front of the dying fire as he had been all night.

Haruhi walked slowly over to him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked almost innocent and kind. She knew that was probably simply because he was asleep. She gently eased her weight onto the couch next to him, being careful not to wake him up. Starting off a bit unsure of herself, she began closing the distance between them until her lips brushed on his. She held them there tenderly, though it was light as a feather.

After a moment Haruhi backed away from Kyoya to look at him. Still asleep. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered "_I love you too." _ After that she sat against him with her head on his chest and dozed off to sleep. Kyoya let a sweet smile escape his lips, and after Haruhi had fallen asleep he gently carried her back to her room. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He wanted desperately to stay with her, but knew that he shouldn't. She had already fallen asleep, and he didn't want to stay without her knowing. He also knew that with the twins and Tamaki in the house, being discovered would be troublesome.

He left his sleeping beauty and returned to his own room to sleep for the rest of the night.

There was a small town not far from the house on the beach. There were restaurants, parks, arcades, markets, designer clothing shops and many more things that made the small town attractive for tourists. Tamaki had decided the next morning that this would be a good place for everyone to spend the day together. He was discussing this at the table in the kitchen when Kyoya slumped in. Haruhi was still asleep.

"Oh Kyoya! Doesn't it sound fun?"

The only response that Tamaki got was a tired – though still very threatening – glare.

"I am going to go wake Haruhi and then we can go!" Tamaki began to run past Kyoya when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"Let her sleep. Go ahead and go now, I'll stay and leave with her when she wakes up. I still have work I need to do here. "He didn't really have work, but he didn't want Tamaki to go wake her, and being alone in a car with Haruhi sounded much more pleasant than being stuck in a car with the rest of them.

Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and the twins all got into the car and left. After watching them pull out of sight, Kyoya went back inside and swiftly made his way to Haruhi's room. He stopped outside her door and opened the door just a crack. Looking into the room he saw that she was still asleep so he slowly went inside, closed the door, and approached her bed.

He sat on the bed beside her and leaned down toward her lips. He was nervous and hesitant, but he knew that she had already done the same to him. He pressed his warm lips to hers and gently massaged them. After only a moment, Haruhi was awake and had started blushing deeply. Kyoya pulled away from her and she sat up.

"Where are the twins?" Was the first thing Haruhi could think. She didn't want them to find her in such a position. "And how did I get up here? When I fell asleep I was…"

"We are here alone. The others are in the car, we can go catch up to them when you're ready. I brought you to bed last night."

"Oh, thanks." Her blush returned to her face. "So, we're alone?" She was nervous, a knot forming in her stomach proved that. Kyoya answered with a smirk and a nod. Almost instantly, Haruhi pressed her lips against his again. The contact made them feel warm and tingly, as if when they touched they caused electricity to flow through their heated veins.

At first the kissing started off slowly, but it quickly grew to be a passionate dance between the two, full of need and lust. Haruhi locked her arms around Kyoya's neck and Kyoya laid her back onto her bed. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, causing each one of them an aching need and a growing heat inside of themselves. Kyoya swiftly unbuttoned his shirt which she was still wearing. He pulled it off of her and began to massage her sides through the thin fabric. It took all of his strength to retain any composure and control, to keep from ripping the fabric from her body.

Haruhi could feel her own desires taking control of her, her want for no one but him. She could feel him pressing against her through his pants, equally as in need as she was. She had unbuttoned his shirt and his pants, her skimpy shirt was being pushed further and further up as he moved between kissing her and her chest.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya whispered to her seductively, giving her goose bumps.

"Haru-chan! We decided to wait for-" Honey was standing in the doorway for only a matter of seconds before Mori showed up.

"Mitsukuni, she's busy" Mori swiftly removed the stunned boy and slammed the door. Kyoya cursed as he could hear more footsteps coming toward the room. Footsteps that would be less forgiving.

**Poor Haruhi, can never catch a break. ;) **


	6. Suspicion

As quickly as he could manage, Kyoya buttoned his cloths back up and gave Haruhi a quick, but heated kiss on the lips before removing himself from her bed. She pulled her shirt down and covered herself with her blankets. She didn't want anyone else to see her in how little she was wearing. Within moments Tamaki and the twins were inside.

"Where is my little girl? She needs to get ready! Haruhi!" Before Tamaki could reach Haruhi's bed, she stopped him.

"Kyoya-sempai woke me up, I'll be down in a few minutes. Now leave so I can get dressed. And sempai, I'm not your little girl." Tamaki's head fell and he shuffled out of the room with the twins, not trusting to leave them with her but completely comfortable leaving the shadow king.

Haruhi was sitting in her bed still, less heated after being walked in on. She looked up at Kyoya who was staring at her, a fire still burning behind his dark eyes. As she began to get up, he advanced on her, pulling her close to him and pushing her against the wall. His kisses were hot and needy, and she began to feel herself slipping away again. It took all of his strength to pull himself away from her again, but he knew that he would have to wait to be with her. After a moment he pulled away and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then swiftly left the room.

Haruhi stood there after he had left, dazed and longing. She moved to her bags and rummaged through them. The luggage looked like something her dad would have packed for her, aside from the lingerie. It was all very frilly and girly. She settled on a mid-length blue halter-top dress. It wasn't as frilly as some of the others, and she liked the color much more than the pinks. After a quick shower and a few minutes to get dressed and fix her hair, she was ready to go.

She walked down the stairs, all of the hosts already ready and waiting for her. When they heard her approach, they all turned and began to stare.

"Wow, Haruhi, you look really good." The twins both said in unison, each grabbing one of her arms. Kyoya kept his mask in place, containing his jealousy. It aggravated him that the twins clung to her so. He shut his laptop and walked over to the other hosts.

"We should be going now, shouldn't we? We don't want it to get too late, now would we? Besides, its almost time for lunch." The twins arms dropped from Haruhi as they all saw the dark aura growing around him. He started walking to the door and the others followed behind him, except the twins who lagged behind.

"Kyoya seemed a little bit more angry than usual today, don't you think?" Kaoru asked his brother once everyone was out of earshot.

"You don't think…" Hikaru looked at his brother.

"…he was jealous?" Kaoru's grin matched his brother's.

"This is going to be fun."

"So where are we going to eat for lunch?" the twins asked once they were in the car with the others, speeding toward their still unknown destination. Tamaki replied first.

"We should go to a romantic restaurant! One with atmosphere! Haruhi won't be able to resist me!" He quickly became lost in the theater of his mind, dreaming of how she would fall for him and his charm.

"That's dumb boss." They spent the drive arguing over where to go to eat. Honey wanted a place with lots of sweets and cake, the twins wanted to eat at a traditional but upscale place, and Tamaki wanted a place fitting to woo Haruhi. Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi just sat in the car and let the others fight it out until they had just entered the town.

"The best restaurant in town is a sushi restaurant not far from here. Tamaki, what do you say?" Kyoya flashed Tamaki a manipulative smile.

"If Kyoya says it is the best, then that is where we will go! Driver!" Kyoya's suggestion didn't go unnoticed. He looked to Haruhi, who smiled at him. His own lips curved into a barely visible smile, discreet as he was. They arrived at the restaurant and began piling out of the limo, Tamaki running ahead to demand the best table for his precious daughter and her friends. The twins, meanwhile, had also noticed the moment in the limo.

"Did you see that?"

"The shadow king _smiled_ at her! And wanted to go to a restaurant with her favorite food!"

"There is definitely something going on with him."

"What should we do?"

"Haruhi is our toy, let's go."

Tamaki's place was at the head of the table, as the host club king. He was about to pull out the chair beside him for Haruhi, when the devilish twins swept her away. They pulled her to the side of the table, sat her down in the middle seat, and took their places on each side of her. Tamaki was fuming.

"DADDY WANTS TO SIT BY HIS LITTLE GIRL! GIVE HER BACK!" The twins only looked back at him over their shoulders and wrapped their arms around her.

"Sorry boss…"

"…you were too slow, she's ours now." Tamaki returned to his seat and sat with his head down, poking at a lone mushroom on the side of the table. Honey and Mori sat across from Haruhi and the twins, while Kyoya took his place opposite Tamaki, eyeing the twins carefully and thinking of what a problem they were going to be.

His thoughts were interrupted when a waiter came into the room to greet them. She started passing out menus and noticed the mushroom on the table by Tamaki almost immediately. "Oh my! How did this get to be here? I'm so sorry." She used a napkin to remove the mushroom Tamaki had been growing and discarded it, leaving a very heartbroken Tamaki. "Now, what can I get you all to drink?"

After she left to get the drinks (and a pre-dinner cake for Honey) they all began looking over the menu. Haruhi quickly decided on the otoro while everyone else decided on various other types of sushi. The waitress came back in record time, knowing that these were powerful and influential men. She had all of their drinks and a cake for Honey. He squealed in delight when she placed it in front of him. After taking their orders, she quickly disappeared again. They had barely any time to sit and talk before she returned.

"I'm impressed, that was very fast for a place like this. Thank you." Kyoya said as she placed food in front of him. Haruhi still sat in awe of her food, looking very eager for her first bite. Kyoya watched her carefully as she picked up a piece and put it in her mouth. Her face lit up at first, and then began to melt into pure bliss and pleasure. A look that he hoped one day he could put on her face.

The twins were all over Haruhi. They were draping their arms around her, whispering to her, and trying to feed her all through lunch. Each time they touched her, Kyoya grew more and more angry. By the time they ordered dessert, he was fuming.

"Haruhi, do you like your cake?" Honey asked her across the table, obviously enjoying his own.

"Yeah, it's actually really good. I love the strawberries. Do you want to try a bite Honey?" Before she got an answer, Honey looked up and stopped. The shadow king was looming behind her.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her seductively "I would _definitely _like to taste." She gasped and turned to him, which gave him the opportunity he was looking for. He held his hand to her face and seductively licked a bit of the icing off her lips, leaving the other hosts in awe.


	7. The Studio

"NO!" Was the first reaction at the table. Tamaki stood and pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya before dancing around behind them uncomfortably. "Mommies aren't supposed to touch their little girls like that! It's just so nasty! It's unnatural!" He was pouting now.

"We have to agree with the boss." The twins stated, Kaoru looking disinterested and Hikaru looking infuriated. Kyoya just smirked at Haruhi, who was blushing profusely, and returned to his seat. After a moment of staring, Haruhi returned to her dessert with new passion to hide her embarrassment. For the rest of the meal, Hikaru glared at the Shadow King, daring him to make another move on her. Tamaki was frantic and ready to stop more incest at any moment. They were both pacified when they received a menacing glare from Kyoya. Haruhi still hadn't noticed, having buried herself in her sweets as if she were Honey.

"Wow! That was really good! I'm so happy we came here!" Haruhi interrupted the silence with her enthusiasm.

"We need to pay the bill and then we can leave. I trust you will all be ready to go when I return." Kyoya casually asked, but couldn't help but muse about how easily Haruhi could be pleased with food. He and Tamaki left the room, and the twins just as quickly started their game.

"Haruhi!" They said in unison as they snatched her up out of her chair. "We're going shopping! And we don't want to share!" With that the twins pulled her out of the room, leaving Tamaki shouting futilely and Mori staring after them blankly while Honey sat on his shoulders. They ran her outside, hopped in the limo and sped away.

By this time, Kyoya had heard Tamaki's shouting and assumed the idiot was having a fit about incest again. He smiled his host smile for the cashier and left her, returning to the other hosts as she stared after him.

When he returned to the scene, he was immediately aware of the absences. "MOMMY! Those devils took our Haruhi! We must get her back before they do something terrible with her!" Although Kyoya knew that Tamaki was just being dramatic, the thought of what the twins were comfortable doing to her made his blood boil. He was going to find them.

By the time he dialed his cell and held it to his ear, he was surrounded by a cold, calculating, deadly aura. "Get me my family's police."

Meanwhile, Haruhi sat between the twins in a limo, speeding away. "Haruhi!" Sometimes being with the twins made one feel as though their voices were playing through a surround-sound system. "We have a studio near here! We have a bunch of new cloths for you to try on for us! Some of it that we made ourselves! You're going to model it for us today!"

Haruhi groaned. "I don't _want_ to model for you. You know that. Just let me out guys!"

"Now you know we can't do that."

"That would ruin all our fun."

There was no getting through to them.

"Or maybe, it's that you want to model…. For Kyoya?" They whispered seductively in her ears. When she inhaled sharply, they knew that they were right. "We have some things that we know he'd like to see you in…"

Haruhi came back to her senses then. "Gross guys! If you're implying what I think you are, why would I EVER expose myself like that to you?"

"So you're not saying that you wouldn't expose yourself like that at all?" They whispered seductively. Haruhi blushed in response, and the twins grinned to each other.

Later in the studio, Haruhi had tried on several dresses that all looked gorgeous, and all cost more than her apartment rent. "Haruhi! We have a very special dress for you to try on! I'll go get it!" Kaoru ran off as Hikaru and Haruhi sat down together. Modeling cloths for hours on end was getting tiring. As they were sitting there, Hikaru cautiously took Haruhi's hand in his.

"You really have a thing for the Shadow King, don't you?" He started at his lap, barely hiding the misery on his face.

Haruhi didn't know how to respond right away. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but at the same time she felt it would be wrong to lie, especially if it would lead someone on. "You know I love all of you." She responded, grasping his hand tighter. "But it is true about Kyoya."

As she said this, Hikaru closed his eyes tightly and kept looking down. "Does he make you happy?"

It didn't take Haruhi much thinking to answer that question. "Yes, he does."

"I can't ask for anything else.. just promise me, if you ever need any of us, you'll let us know. He is the Shadow King after all." He wrapped his arm around her and smiled at her just as they noticed Kaoru watching them.

"He's right Haruhi. Everyone will always be around for you."

She nodded. She never thought that anyone, especially the twins, would ever be so understanding. She almost felt like crying.

"Besides, you are still our toy, and we are going to play with you whenever we want!" With the warm fuzzy feeling completely gone, they dragged her off to try on the final dress.

"Oh wow guys, this is… this is so beautiful!" Haruhi never cared for anything fancy, but the girl inside of her immediately fell in love with the silk Hitachiin gown.

"We made it special for you."  
>"Yeah, it's the only one there is!"<p>

"Now the next time you dress up, you'll have a dress that does you justice!" After the finished, they mumbled to themselves about how she usually wore such terrible dresses…

"I love it, thank you so much guys!" She decided not to get angry with them about their comment. "Now leave, so I can change and we can find the others."

"Alright…"

Meanwhile, outside the studio…

"Bring me Haruhi, and leave the Hitachiin twins tied up. That will do." Kyoya ordered a squad of his police force.

"Yes Ootori-sama!" They rushed into the building.

"Oh Mommy! Please rescue my precious Haruhi from those nasty twins!"

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What was that?" Haruhi called out to them as she started hearing loud noises within the building.

Before they could answer, they were both tackled and could only yell "Ah!" and they were quickly tied up.

Haruhi was in her underwear when the police came bursting in…


	8. Police?

"What the hell?" Haruhi screeched and tried to cover herself as best she could. She couldn't imagine why there would be any sort of security in here... but then she noticed the golden 'O' embroidered on each of the officer's uniforms. She was _**furious. **_ Sure, Hikaru and Koaru had basically kidnapped her. What else was new? They had proclaimed their feelings for one another, did that now mean that he owned her? Free to have her terrorized at any moment he chose, clothed or not? Hell no! He should have known that would not go well with someone as headstrong as Haruhi.

By this time, Koaru and Hikaru were being pinned to the floor forcefully, and the three guards that had burst into Haruhi's dressing room looked as if they were going to drag her away at any moment.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Haruhi yelled in the faces of the officers. The look on their faces told her that they had not expected such a small, cute… _unclothed_ girl would respond to them in such a way. She decided to take advantage of the situation. "Ootori private police force?" she punctuated each word with a threatening step toward them, surprisingly they kept their distance, shrinking away from her ever so slightly. Her eyes were growing dangerously dark. Even Hikaru and Koaru looked nervous, as if she was going to suck their studio into the black hole she was becoming.

"Don't make me laugh. What are you going to do? Drag me outside naked? You'd better start your résumé." There was a long, dramatic pause. "Get out." By this time one of the guards by the twins was starting to get amused.

"Come on guys, follow your orders. What are you afraid of this little girly?" He let out a mocking laugh. Haruhi took one of the shoes that was still in her hand and sent it flying right into the man's face. Almost instantly, one of them attempted to grab her. This caused her to panic, especially since she was wearing almost nothing. She didn't want them to see her like that, let alone touch her. She only ever wanted that from Kyoya, and definitely didn't want to be seen by him because of his guards. As the man approached she swiftly kneed him in his crotch, and as soon as he was hunched over hit him in his helmet with the heel of her remaining shoe. He fell to the floor, and everyone but Haruhi gasped.

By this time there was a frighteningly dark aura surrounding her. She looked up and made eye contact with the guards, molten fury plainly visibly behind her big brown eyes. The guards faltered, and started yelling. "Let's get out of here! Forget them!" They grabbed their fallen comrade under his arms and made their escape, while Haruhi finished putting on her cloths and untied some very nervous twins.

Outside, Kyoya and the others stood patiently by the limo. When they heard the panicked yells coming from the studio, they all looked up to see several men run out, two of them carrying another man with a shoe stuck to his head. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. What was going on in there?

"What happened?" He all but yelled at his men, his own anger rising.

"W-we.." They couldn't bring themselves to say they had walked in on their target, and she had scared them off.

"Answer me, damnit!" His cool façade was slipping for a moment. He wanted to know what had been such a force as to scare off his police, and why it was in there with his Haruhi.

"S-she.. sh-she..!" One of the men stuttered out and began to cry. Kyoya sighed. He should have expected it was her that was capable of turning these powerful men into quivering blobs…

"Speak of the devil herself…" Haruhi was walking toward him with determination, two quivering twins flanking her. Kyoya smirked.

"Don't you dare do any smirking, Ootori!" the light reflected off of Kyoya's glasses, and his smirk wavered so slightly that only Haruhi could possibly detect it. She was absolutely _seething_ and he didn't like to be the one it was directed at. Though being the shadow king he was, he was also slightly amused.

"Having a nice time, Haruhi?" Kyoya probed her.

"You know damn well what kind of time I am having! You do not own me Kyoya! Do not ever try to control me with that police force of yours again!"

"Haruhi, you say that like they would ever _want_ to approach you again, after that stunt." About this time the others were shrinking further and further back, afraid of what would happen arguing with the shadow king this much.

"It is not _my_ fault that they barged in on me when I didn't have any cloths on, Kyoya." Haruhi struck a nerve that time, and she knew it. Kyoya hadn't even been privy to that yet. And what's worse, he knew it was his fault. He should have known the twins would be playing dress-up with her. "And don't you dare try to fire them. They were following _your_ orders Kyoya!" With that being the final word, Haruhi turned and started to stomp down the road, the twins still hiding with Tamaki around the corner of the car, Honey hiding behind Mori's leg.

Kyoya pushed the others into the car and told the driver to take them anywhere they wanted to go, save for with he and Haruhi. They could still go out and enjoy the little town, but he needed time to make her come around.

He walked briskly to catch up to her, after all he didn't want to be seen running after a girl. It would hurt his ego to know he did. By the time he reached her, she had cooled off considerably. He put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop and face him. The anger was gone from her face, replaced by poorly hidden sadness.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry…"


	9. Dinner

Haruhi had to stop and stare for a moment. Ootori's didn't apologize… Of course, no one of consequence was around, as he had once said to her.

When he thought it safe, he embraced her in a tight hug. She didn't resist, only tightened her arms around him. "I have to admit…" He began, "I am _very_ jealous of my guards." Mumbling, he added "Except maybe the one with the shoe in his head…"

This made Haruhi giggle, and all was well again. "I just didn't like the idea of how they got to see me. I know I am not usually one to dwell on this kind of stuff, but I guess since we confessed… I feel like it was wrong for them to see me, even more than I felt when Kasanoda walked into the changing room. I guess that's kind of weird?"

"It isn't weird, Haruhi. I just hope that you feel that way because you want to take your clothes off for me and only me." as he finished this sentence he was whispering seductively close to her ear and she shivered. "How about we go on a proper date tonight? I will buy you dinner as an apology."

"I'd love to go to dinner, but not as an apology." Haruhi smiled warmly at him. "You can make this up to me some other time. But Kyoya…"

"Yes?"

"We were just out to lunch, did you forget?"

"I am an Ootori, of course I did not forget. We aren't going to go to dinner yet. We can do some shopping first if you'd like?"

"Sure."

He and Haruhi spent the afternoon going in and out of various shops, Kyoya occasionally stopping to marvel at some of the things in the more common shops. There were other stores more suited to his class, in which Haruhi felt as though the 'look but don't touch' rule would apply to her. She, after all, could never afford any of these things.

Haruhi managed to find a few souvenirs for her father. He would be thrilled! One of the things she bought him was a sparkly hair accessory, which she was sure he would flaunt at the bar. He would be even more pleased that she had bought a matching one. The matching one was partially as a gift to him, but also partially because she really liked it.

After they had been through every shop, it was nearing dinner time and Haruhi, ever the food lover, was working up an appetite. They were sitting on a bench enjoying each other's company when Kyoya heard her stomach growl. Her face flushed and he chuckled.

"Hungry?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Haruhi nodded sheepishly. He took her hand in his before getting up, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was not as fiery as the last one they shared, though it was still full of love and longing. He pulled her to her feet and they walked arm in arm to the restaurant.

The restaurant was classy, though not too much so that Haruhi wouldn't feel out of place or underdressed. The waiter led them to a private booth in the corner of the restaurant. Knowing that Haruhi would be worried about the cost of the food, Kyoya had her favorite food ordered for her before they even had to give them menus. Haruhi thought of protesting him taking charge, but she didn't want to ruin the date, and she knew he wouldn't budge. He held her hand on the table and they talked lightly until their food came.

Until this point, Haruhi had never before been worried about her commoner's etiquette. With Kyoya sitting across from her, being the perfect man that he was, Haruhi was afraid of slipping up. Once he started eating, she was even more worried about it. How could anyone look so elegant while they were eating?

Kyoya noticed the trouble she was having, since she normally would have dug into her food in a heartbeat. "Haruhi, I have seen you eat before. It's fine. Don't worry so much." Kyoya smirked and his glasses flashed over his eyes.

Relieved, Haruhi began eating. They both finished their food about the same time, but stayed and talked a while longer. At some point Kyoya called the driver back, and when they left the restaurant the limo was waiting.

By the time they got back, the other hosts had gone to bed. If Honey had been at home, this would be about the time that he would be in the kitchen with his cakes. As it was, there was not a surplus of cakes for him to have his beloved cake-night.

Knowing that the others were sound asleep, Kyoya pulled Haruhi into his arms bridal-style and kissed her deeply. He started walking up the stairs with her in his arms, slowly making his way toward their end of the house. He decided on his bedroom, as there was something he wanted to do, and knowing the others she was bound to be disturbed during the night, while they would never dare enter his room.

By this time, Haruhi was nearly hyperventilating. He was carrying her into his bedroom, kissing her. What was he planning to do? She was nervous and thrilled at the same time. Surely he couldn't want to do _that_?

Kyoya noticed the emotions cross her face; nervousness, panic, and finally confusion. He chuckled. "Don't worry Haruhi, I don't plan on doing anything obscene tonight." He leaned in much closer and added "Unless you really want me to…" That sent more chills down her spine. He moved over to the bed and sat down on the end of it with her in his arms.

He hadn't intended to, but he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She responded with equal passion, to the point that the Ootori boy was afraid he was going to lose himself in it. The entire time, she failed to notice him fumbling with something in his pocket. "Haruhi…"

"Hm?"


	10. Thunder

"Turn around." He said as she turned to face him. Curious, she eyes him and then did as she was told. A moment later, his hands went over her head and fastened a necklace around her neck. It was a simple chain of platinum, and hanging from it was a beautiful teardrop sapphire set in platinum as well. It even matched her dress.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi breathed as she held the pendant to get a better look at it. "It's beautiful.. but when…?"

"That's my secret Haruhi. I am glad you like it. Though, I may have to add it to your debt…" He added playfully. Truth be told, he had bought it when she had left to use the restroom. He also wasn't planning on adding to her debt to the host club. His adding to it was mainly to keep her there, but at this point he knew she wasn't going to leave.

Haruhi gave him a playful shove, which in his distracted state ended with him lying on his back, Haruhi on top of him in a very compromising position. Haruhi was completely flushed, doing her best impression of a tomato. Meanwhile, Kyoya was beneath her with a very serious look on his face. He did not want to lose his self-control with her yet. She shifted and he stifled a groan.

Her embarrassment fading, Haruhi reached up and removed Kyoya's glasses. They were always in the way, keeping her from seeing what was really going on behind that cool façade. She placed them on the nightstand beside them and turned back to him. His eyes of molten steel turned to her with a look of hunger. They seemed to be burning beneath the surface, and it made Haruhi nearly melt. She climbed further on top of him and placed her lips on his. After only moments, Kyoya grabbed her and pulled her down so that he was now on top, though in just as compromising a position. He nibbled her lower lip hungrily, and she allowed him entrance. His tongue explored her mouth, skillfully dancing with her own. His hands began to wander over the thin fabric covering her hips, and she let out no complaints.

Haruhi's hands pulled at Kyoya's shirt and she boldly ran her hands under the fabric. His chest was chiseled, and his back was smooth and strong. _I need to stop this…_ Kyoya thought, though he really couldn't find the willpower to do so. His hand landed on her leg, which was no longer covered by her dress. It traveled upward, massaging her thigh, passing her hips and stomach, and stopped just below her slight curves.

When his thumb brushed her breast, she let out a gasp. He moved his hand up, and she let out a slight moan. When they made eye contact, Haruhi's were clouded with pleasure; Kyoya's were burning with desire. It was then that she felt something hard slightly pushing into her stomach.

"Kyoya…" She said his name so seductively that almost lost control. When he realized how far they had gone, he immediately tried to pull away from her, only to have her wrap her legs around him. "Don't leave…"

She looked up at him with those big brown eyes, pleading for him to stay. He couldn't do this to her. One day, but not yet. It was still too soon. He didn't want to cause her any regrets with him, no matter how much he might want her. He always kept himself in check, never losing control. Haruhi was something else, no one else was able to make his will break and bend to her desires… and his.

"I can't Haruhi." He said regretfully as he pulled her legs off him. "I'll be right back." After he escaped her clutches, the shadow king went into the bathroom and took a cold shower. How could someone so naïve and dense be so seductive? When he walked out of his room, he found Haruhi sound asleep in his bed. No wonder she was acting so out of character, she must have been exhausted. Thankful that she had fallen asleep, Kyoya put on fresh pants and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and sat next to her.

"I love you Haruhi." He said before giving her a chaste kiss and returning to his own room.

Less than an hour later, Haruhi awake in terror. Why was it that every time they went on vacation there was a thunder storm? She shrieked and threw the blankets over her head. With the next clap of thunder, Haruhi was hidden under her bed with her hands clasped over her ears and her eyes screwed shut.

Kyoya was sitting in front of his laptop when he heard the first clap of thunder. _Shit._ He closed his laptop and left his room quickly. When he reached Haruhi's door, he was very quiet. He did not want to wake her if the storm hadn't already. He stepped inside and saw that Haruhi's bed was empty. Assuming she had run for the closet as she had last time, Kyoya opened it. When he found it empty, he felt his heart squeeze in slight panic.

"Haruhi?" he let out as he started searching for her. Maybe one of the other had beaten him to her, and stolen her away to their room? That simply would not do. When he was about to storm to the other end of the house, he heard a whimper coming from under the bed. Getting on his hands and knees, he found his prize. There she was, crying and cowering beneath the bed.

"K-kyo.." She was cut off by another crash of thunder. He swiftly grabbed her small frame and pulled her into his arms, walking her to his room. Once inside, he got on the bed and lay against his headboard, Haruhi still clinging tightly to his chest. It wasn't long before she had finally relaxed enough to sleep in his arms. Afraid of waking her, Kyoya didn't bother to move her. He only fell asleep thinking how nice it would be to hold her every night.

In the morning, the rest of the hosts pranced over to her room, wanting to spend the day on the beach together. Suddenly, a loud scream rang throughout the house.

"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL HAS GONE MISSING!"


	11. His Prisoner

Tamaki was absolutely frantic when he had found Haruhi's room empty. The twins were almost in a panic as well. Honey and Mori, having an idea of where she might be, weren't as worried as the others.

"AHHHHH WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHAT DID YOU DEVILS DO TO HER?"

"Hey relax tono, it wasn't us. If we had taken her…"

"We wouldn't be here right now." They had a point.

"Then where is my daughter? Who has stolen her from me? She could have been kidnapped… or murdered… or…"

"Tama-chan, she is probably with Kyo-chan. There was a thunderstorm last night, didn't you hear it?" With this revelation, Tamaki was even more panicked.

"There was a storm? Oh why, oh why didn't I awaken to aid my beautiful princess?" Tamaki and the twins ran to the door of Kyoya's room and stopped dead in their tracks. It finally sunk in how scary this really was… They were terrified of the shadow king, especially when he was woken early. But they just had to know if Haruhi was alright! If she was in there, then she would have been safe for the duration of the storm. At the same time, the three didn't want to leave her with the hypertensive evil lord. Partially because they feared for her safety, partially because he was winning her favor.

"Tamaki." The seriousness of the lolita's tone caught all of their attention. "You know if Kyo-chan makes her happy, she deserves to be happy, ne? He won't hurt her."

"But Honey!" Tamaki and the twins wailed in unison. "He's evil!" With his part being said, honey simply shook his head and climbed to Mori's shoulders.

By this time, the commotion outside the door had begun to stir said evil lord awake. He had slept better than he ever had before having Haruhi in his bed, but he still hadn't slept _long_. He decided very quickly that he was not willing to be awake just yet, and he was not going to let his exhausted Haruhi be taken prematurely, either. He wrapped his arms tightly around Haruhi and fell right back to sleep.

It took some time before the twins and Tamaki worked up the nerve to enter Kyoya's room. They cracked the door open and slipped inside on their toes. Looking at the bed, their faces turned red. Both of them were sound asleep, but she was wrapped around him in a way that frustrated them all. This position also made the possibility of not disturbing Kyoya much smaller. They had hoped that they could simply steal her away before he woke up.

As Tamaki approached, the twins started to take steps toward the door. This was not going to end well at all. "Haruhi…" Tamaki poked at Haruhi's arm, she showed no signs of stirring. "Haruhiiii…"

"Tono be careful!" The twins whispered from behind the door. As Tamaki turned around, he was met by Kyoya's cold glare. It was even scarier without his glasses to shield them.

"Get out." His voice was ice.

"W-we only want Haruhi. Y-you can go back to sleep." Tamaki desperately tried to appease the shadow king, but it resulted in him tightening his grip on her.

"The storm kept her up all night. You are going to leave now, so she can sleep. Get out." Kyoya left no room for argument, considering as he finished his sentence, he grabbed the book off his nightstand and launched it at Tamaki's head. He fled the room with the twins, slamming the door behind them.

Only after the idiots had left did Kyoya start to shift and realized how he and Haruhi had be laying. He was on his back, while she was to his side, lying across his chest with her legs wrapped on either side of his. He silently cursed as the idea started arousing him. He quickly pushed the thought from his head, pulled her tighter to him, and fell back to sleep.

Haruhi was comfortable and warm when she woke up. She didn't remember her bed being so soft though. As she began to move she realized she wasn't alone in bed, and before she could even panic her memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. She opened her eyes and found Kyoya under her, sleeping soundly. He looked so different while he was sleeping. His face was softer, as though it was finally set free from its dark mask. He wasn't cold and calculating, he was simply a person, just as vulnerable as any other.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was already almost noon. She never slept that late, and she was surprised the rest of the hosts hadn't disturbed them. Returning her focus to the sleeping man before her, Haruhi tentatively brushed the hair out of his face. This was much different than the last time she had been in bed with him. Only several days ago when she had been dragged – literally – into his bed, it was nearly an assault. Now as she lay there with him, she couldn't feel more at peace.

Despite how comfortable she was, she needed to get up. She began to slide out of his grasp and move toward the end of the bed when she was captured tightly by his arms once again. She had only seen him wake up once, and it wasn't pretty. She wondered how he would wake up if she tried now. Surely he would respond differently to her, than the others. She stretched her face to his and placed a light kiss on his mouth. When he didn't respond, she began to massage his lips with hers.

Kyoya had woken up at the start of the second kiss. He was enjoying himself too much to stop her. When she began to pull away, he surprised her by pushing her down to the bed and hovering over her. Haruhi just smiled.

"Good morning, Kyoya-sempai."

"Haruhi…" He growled lowly as he leaned in close. "Please, stop calling me sempai." He then kissed her, full of heat and passion.


End file.
